


Happy New Beginnings

by killianslefthook



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, This couldn't be any fluffier if I tried, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killianslefthook/pseuds/killianslefthook
Summary: It’s New Years and Emma and Killian decide to make it a quiet one this year. With the town sleeping off a hangover and a quiet, snow-coated Storybrooke to themselves, they decide to enjoy the new year together with new beginnings and resolutions.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Happy New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for CS January Joy on Tumblr with the theme of chasing the January blues away. I hope you enjoy this giant fluff-filled story because that’s all I wanted it to be. Just something to make you all smile because the last year has been hell and we all need some CS fluff in our lives. Please enjoy!

When Killian’s eyes fluttered open, all he saw was blonde hair. A grin broke out across his face as he lifted his head up to look at sleeping wife who was gently snoring beside him, the duvet snuggled up right up to her nose. He reaches out and brushes hair out of her face, his fingers gentle and warm, caressing her cheek which causes her to smile slightly. His eyes lift to the window and through the gap in the curtains he can see nothing but white, snow falling and settling against the windowpane.

Killian shivers as he gets out of bed, leaning over to drape his side of the duvet over Emma for extra warmth. Making his way downstairs, he notices Henry rummaging through his backpack at the dining room table and pats him on the back as he passes him.

‘Morning Henry.’

He looks up and smiles, ‘Morning. Mom still asleep?’

‘Aye,’ he says as he pulls two mugs out of the cupboard, ‘want a hot cocoa with cinnamon?’

‘No thanks,’ Henry says as he shoulders his backpack, ‘I’m going to go help mom clean up from her party last night. I have a feeling she won’t be feeling up for it.’

Killian chuckles and leans against the counter, ‘Indeed. They were rather intoxicated last night and were still going when we all left. I can’t imagine what that house looks like right now.’

Henry lets out a small laugh, ‘yeah it was a mess. And I thought I’d get her a coffee from Granny’s on the way, you know, just in case she curses me for waking her up.’

‘You’re a good lad,’ Killian says with a smile and turns to make the drinks that Emma taught him, which has come in handy since she fell pregnant. While she is capable of doing everyday things, he always insisted. Just in case. He enjoyed taking care of her, and no matter how many times she told him he doesn’t have to wait on her, part of her liked it too. Killian having one hand and Emma being pregnant, things do sometimes take longer than usual in their house.

Henry steps towards the door but pauses mid-way, ‘wait, will it be open today?’

‘I’m not sure, mate. If I remember correctly, Granny was one of the worse one’s.’

‘Oh yeah,’ Henry chuckled at the memory of Granny dancing around last night and repeatedly slurring things like ‘you’ve grown up so fast Henry’, something people said often. He found it funny because he was technically the only kid that actually grew up in this town. 

He watched as Killian made the drinks, struggling slightly with just one hand. ‘Need another hand?’

Killian grinned over his shoulder. ‘Don’t worry about me, lad, I’m getting used to using these gadgets with only one hand,’ he said as he wandered over to the fridge to pull out a can of whipped cream, shaking it vigorously. ‘Besides, I think Regina may need you more.’

Henry nodded, ‘yeah. Thanks for letting me stay here last night, I didn’t like the idea of staying there with all of them there.’

Killian chuckled, ‘you know this is your home too, right? You have your own bedroom here.’

‘I know. But thanks anyway,’ he looks down at his watch and readjusts his backpack, ‘I gotta go, I’ll see you tomorrow Killian.’

‘Wait,’ Killian said, ‘have you had breakfast?’

Henry grinned, ‘yes, dad.’

‘Good lad,’ he turned around and sprayed the cream into the hot cocoa mugs, some of it going over the sides, ‘the most important meal of the day.’

‘I ate before you got up so I could have Pop Tarts,’ he said humorously and opened the door, ‘Bye, Killian.’

‘Pop tarts,’ Killian mutters under his breath before saying goodbye. A gust of cold, winter air blows in before he closes the door, quieter than usual as to not wake up Emma. Sprinkling the cinnamon on top of the cream, he hooks his fingers through the mug handles and carefully balances them upstairs to the bedroom, pushing the door open gently with his hook.

Emma is still asleep, her face peaceful and hair a little messy over her pillow. He puts the mugs onto her bedside table, in doing so nudging her book and alarm clock slightly, and perches on the bed. He reaches forward and rubs the pad of his thumb over her cheek before leaning down to kiss her.

‘Swan,’

She makes a little noise and fidgets slightly, her eyes fluttering open and blearily looking up at him. Her arms escape the duvet and she stretches them up over her head, a soft smile on her face, ‘Morning.’

‘Morning, love.’

Reaching up to his face, she pulls him down for a soft, warm kiss, ‘what time is it?’

‘It’s about nine,’ he says softly, nodding his head towards the drinks,‘I got you your favourite.’

Emma pushes herself up with a groan and rubs her bulging belly before reaching forward for the drink, Killian getting there first and passing it to her, ‘it looks great, thank you. You’re getting really good at these.

‘Well, I have a good teacher’ he says with a wink. Killian reaches out to gently caress her tummy, ‘sleep well?’

She nods before taking a sip, reaching a finger to swipe at the cream and licking it off, ‘except from my twenty bathroom breaks, yeah. It was nice to actually wake up on New Year's Day without a hangover for once.’

‘Aye,’ he said, getting up to open the curtains, ‘I’m sure we’re the only one’s in Storybrooke who will actually enjoy the snow today.’

Emma smiles, ‘snow hike?’

‘Good idea, love,’ he says, grabbing his hot cocoa and shuffling into the bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She rests her head against his shoulder, sipping her hot cocoa contentedly.

‘I wonder how they got on last night after we left,’ Emma said, eyes watching the snow falling gently outside, blanketing Storybrooke elegantly, making the town look more magical than it already is.

‘I saw Henry downstairs, he’s going to go check on Regina and help clean up,’ he said, sipping his drink and getting a cream moustache. ‘He’s a good kid.’

Emma looks up and reaches up to swipe her thumb over his top lip, ‘he is.’

A phone chirped on Emma’s bedside table and she leant over to grab it, groaning slightly as she tried to manoeuvre with a protruding belly. Tapping and swiping at her phone screen, she let out a snort and held up her phone to Killian, ‘Look what dad sent me. I think the dwarves got a bit out of hand last night.’

The picture shows Leroy yelling in the background, his cheeks pink and eyes glassy. Happy was passed out in a bush and Doc was attempting to pull him out by tugging at his feet, Archie is next to Leroy with a nearly empty beer glass in his hand, face red and bent over in laughter.

‘Bloody hell,’ Killian says with a laugh. Emma swipes her thumb and another picture has been sent over from David, this time of Tink and Zelena with an arm around the other, red wine swishing out of their glasses as they sing.

‘I guess alcohol brings everyone together,’ Emma says, as she taps a message to David, balancing her hot cocoa on the bed as carefully as she can. ‘God, I wonder what they were singing.’

‘Part of me wishes we were there for that,’ Killian says, putting his mug on his bedside table, ‘another part is glad we weren’t involved.’

‘Me too.’

David sent though more pictures that he found on his phone; one of August throwing up in the bushes Happy was previously stuck in, Gold even showed up and was glaring at Will Scarlett who was embracing Belle in celebration of New Year. Many posed photos of various Storybrooke residents smiling, a few including Emma and Killian before they left with Henry.

Emma being seven months pregnant, they didn’t stay long. They popped in near the beginning of the night with Henry before things got too wild and they happily left sober and with their dignity intact.

‘Who knew fairytale characters were this wild with a drink in them?’ Emma said chuckling, putting her phone on the bed and wrapping her hands around her hot cocoa. ‘I won’t be watching Disney movies the same again.’

‘You need to show me those,’ Killian said with a grin, tightening his hold around her shoulders and resting his head on top of hers, ‘what’s the one I’m supposed to be in again?’

‘Peter Pan.’

‘Oh yeah. I can’t believe it’s named after that demon,’ he said bitterly.

‘We’ll watch it with Henry one day, you’ll love it.’

Killian kisses the top of her head.

\---

‘So what’s your New Year's Resolution this year?’

The undisturbed snow crunches under their feet as they walk hand in hand through a peaceful Storybrooke, making their way towards the harbour wrapped in coats, hats and scarves. Emma’s cheeks were pink and her bump was peeping through her coat slightly as they swung their hands between them, breath visible in the icy air.

‘My what?’

‘New Year’s Resolution. Have you not ever done that before?’

He pauses, ‘I can’t say that I have.’

‘It’s like a goal for the year,’ she explains and turns to smile at him, ‘maybe yours could be what you said six months a go.’

‘Bloody hell,’ he mutters, ‘what did I say six months ago, Swan?’

‘Rum,’ she said happily.

‘I always talk about rum,’ he tells her with a smile, ‘you know I love the stuff so you’ll have to be more specific, love.’

Emma stopped walking and smiled up at him, ‘you said when we found out I was pregnant that you were going to cut back on rum’

He chuckled, ‘I did. And I actually haven’t had any since. Well, apart from that one time, but we were celebrating.’

She nods, ‘I know, that’s okay, you don’t have to give it up. But cutting back on rum could be your resolution for this year. I just remember you said you didn’t want to drink as much now we’re going to be parents.’

‘I did,’ he said with a smile, holding both of her gloved hands and leaning forward to plant a gentle kiss on her lips. They were cold from the icy air. ‘I think that’ll be mine then. What’s yours?’

Emma shrugged, ‘I’m not sure.’

‘Might I suggest that you give up those bloody Pop Tarts? They can’t be good for you or the baby,’ he said with a quirk of his eyebrow. Emma let out a loud laugh, a cloud of air visible when she does so.

‘You really hate those, don’t you.’

‘They have no nutritional value, Swan.’

‘But they’re delicious. It’s the same with you and rum.’

He pauses, ‘you make a good point.’ Killian lets go of her hands and wraps an arm around her shoulder, kissing the side of her head, ‘I wish you’d let me make you breakfast, especially now.’

‘You do make me breakfast,’ she explains as they continue walking, snow crunching under their shoes, ‘I’m just not a fan of fish in the morning. But I do love the fruit bowls you make me.’

‘Good, I’m sure the baby loves them too.’

Emma raised an eyebrow, ‘you’re going to be worse when the baby comes, aren’t you?’

He glances down at her with a knowing smile and gives her a quick squeeze with one arm. The easing snow is still falling, quiet and elegant as it blankets the benches dotted around the harbour. They look up and see the Jolly Roger looking slightly more magical than usual, Killian’s eyes furrowing slightly with the thought of having to deal with cleaning up the snow when it melts.

‘This is our last New Year before the baby comes, we should make the most of it,’ Emma says, breaking the peaceful silence. He laughs slightly.

‘You’re right, love. Shall we?’ he asks, holding his hook out towards where the house is.

\--

A fire crackles in the fireplace and the room is lit by the warm glow of lamps dotted throughout. Emma and Killian are snuggled up on the sofa, a blanket draped over their legs and chocolates leftover from Christmas are half-eaten on his lap. Even though Emma is eating most of them.

‘You’re forgetting that I’m eating for two,’ she says, reaching to pick another chocolate. ‘Baby needs the strength.’

‘I’m not sure that’s how it works, love.’

She smiles up at him and pops it in her mouth, his eyes drifting down to her lips as she does so, ‘remind me to ask Belle where she got these chocolates, they’re honestly the best I’ve ever had. Although that could be the cravings talking.’

‘Aye, everything you’ve eaten lately is the best you’ve ever had. Especially jelly beans. And potatoes. And pickles,’ he says with a chuckle. Emma gasps and looks up at him.

‘Killian, do we have any pickles?’

‘Bloody hell,’ he mutters, separating himself from her as he gets up, ‘I shouldn't have said the ‘p’ word.’

The door swings open and Henry rushes in, shutting the door and stamping his snowy boots on the doormat. He yanks his hat off and gives it a shake, ‘I think the snow is getting worse.’

‘Henry, we weren’t expecting you back. Everything okay at Regina’s?’ Emma asks from the sofa, her head only just visible above the sofa. He nods and drops his bag on the floor by the door.

‘Yeah, she’s fine, although I think she’s struggling,’ he says with a smile and goes to sit on the armchair next to the fire. ‘I thought I’d leave her to sleep off the hangover.’

Emma smiles at him, ‘well you can stay here anytime you want, Henry, you know that.’

Killian plants himself down next to Emma with a bowl of pickles which she enthusiastically takes from him and starts chomping away. He laughs and grabs the box of chocolates, holding them out to Henry, ‘chocolate?’

Henry smiles and takes one, ‘I thought mom would have eaten all of these by now.’

‘What can I say? The baby prefers pickles sometimes.’

‘Sometimes?’ Killian asks sarcastically, ‘that’s all she wants.’

Emma leans against Killian as she eats, tucking herself into his side as he wraps an arm around her. He looks over at Henry, ‘how about we watch that film you said I was in?’

‘Great idea,’ Emma said with a smile, ‘Henry, I said to Killian we’d show him Peter Pan. Can you get it for us?’

‘You’re going to love this, Killian,’ he said as he gets up, kicking his boots off by the door before running upstairs.

‘Why do I have a feeling it makes me look bloody ridiculous?’

Emma looks up at him, resting her chin on his shoulder, ‘because I’ve already told you about the perm and moustache once.’


End file.
